Betrayal with a Siriusly Happy Ending
by Trixie Lestrange
Summary: Hermione finds herself sent back to the marauder era with the help of accidental magic, but that's not the only magic in the air. Rated teen for language, plot, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A secret betryal.**

Hermione felt nervous, like someone was watching her. She'd been in the dark library of Grimmauld Place for the past five minutes, waiting for Harry to meet her, and she had felt a pair of eyes on her every second of it. Her nerves were acting up again in paranoia, as she had had a nervous disposition since the events of the summer when her parents had been killed at the hands of Death Eaters. Hermione didn't like being alone much after that, even when she was reading she had 'Snuffles' come and sit with her, he was very protective of her. She had always assumed he felt her to be a daughter, or maybe a younger sister. Hermione was just pondering how her year in Hogwarts would go when she heard it, the click of the door meaning it had been locked**.**  
>"Who's there?" she asked trying to project strength in her voice. She almost succeeded, a touch of nervousness flowing through her voice.<br>"_Petrificus Totalus_!" the voice cried out from behind her. A loud thud rang out as she fell to the floor, unable to move, every cell in her body screaming for help, but no one could hear her, she knew. She would be killed by this man and all because she let her guard down for ten bloodyminutes.  
>"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" was all she could think, how could she have let this happen, why hadn't she brought Sirius with her! Then she saw it, that messy mop of orange-red hair, she knew who had trapped her, it was Ron.<br>Her memory flashed back to her fifth year, Ron Weasley always got what he wanted, be it through force or through persuasiveness, and there was one thing every teenage boy wanted, sex. She knew what was about to happen, it had happened many times through their fifth year and when she was at the Burrow. Molly had never suspected anything of her being alone with Ron, but this had been what happened, and what was about to happen again, Ronald Bilius Weasley was about to rape someone who had been one of his best childhood friends, one of his lovers, and there was no way she could stop him.  
>Her train of thought was broken when he ripped her shirt off forcefully, her jeans soon following then her bra. He <strong>s<strong>topped to admire his handiwork momentarily before he reached for her panties and ripping them off.

The next thing she knew, the door was being smashed in and she was fully naked. She guessed that she had blacked out when he began his assault. As the door burst open, Ron was trying to get his clothes on, but it was too late. Sirius and Remus came bursting in to the room and Sirius lunged at Ron in his animagus form.  
>"YOU BASTARD!" Remus screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted to leave Sirius to torturing Ron, maybe even killing, but decided another stay in Azkaban wouldn't do his friend much good. He pulled Sirius off Ron and hit him with a body bind curse. Hermione would have been crying in relief had she been able to, but under Petrificus Totalus she could not.<br>"'Mione! Speak to me! 'Mione please!" Sirius was sobbing, fearing the worst had happened and he had killed her while they tried to get in to the library. "Remus, Remus, I think she's dead" he started sobbing into Hermione's hair.  
>Remus checked Hermiones pulse then said with relief "She's not dead Sirius, calm down, the bastard just used Petrificus Totalus on her."<br>You could tell that Sirius was clenching his jaw, and with the look in his eyes you'd swear he was about to murder Remus."CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THIS BASTARD JUST RAPED OUR HERMIONE?" Sirius screamed in Remus's face.  
>"Yes, I do want you to calm down, this can't be helping Hermione," he said in an equally powerful and angered voice, but not as loud as Sirius's. Sirius' eyes widened as he remembered Hermione and used the counter curse on her.<br>"Hermione, are you okay? Do you want anything?" he said in a caring tone.  
>Hermione burst out crying, but in between sobs managed to say "Harry, and Ginny, I want Harry and Ginny." With a pop, Remus had Apparated away to get them.<br>"What did he do to you Hermione?" asked Sirius while his eyes showed just how much he cared for her; they were red from crying, but full of anger at Ron. She could tell that the worry in his eyes was for her though.  
>"H...h...he raped me Sirius, he tricked me into coming here and raped me," she stuttered out, having calmed down a bit. Tears were still streaming down her face but she had regained her ability to breathe.<br>"Is it the first time this happened? Has he ever done it before?" he asked sending a look that would scare Lord Voldemort himself in Ron's direction before quickly looking back at Hermione.  
>"N...no," she sobbed burying her face in his chest.<br>"Shhhhhh," he cooed, "It's okay, you're safe now"  
>They were sitting there for fifteen minutes before Remus arrived with Harry and Ginny. Sirius spent the spent the whole time just holding her, telling her it would be fine.<br>A loud pop rang out as Remus arrived with Ginny on his arm, another pop came soon after as Harry Apparated latter pop was drowned out by Ginny screaming at Ron, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!" Fury was evident in her voice. "You are going to tell Mum what you have done! Then the Dementors can have what's left of you when she's finished!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile Fred and George, who had been living with the golden trio, Remus and Sirius until their mother forgave them for their latest stunt, Apparated down to see what the commotion was about. When they saw a naked Hermione pulled as tightly to Sirius's chest as he could, Sirius protecting her but not smothering her, and Ginny and Remus standing over their brother who was tightly bound to the floor it clicked in Fred's mind, every inch of his body told him to kill Ron, but he decided their mum could do far worse.  
>"Come on guys, let's bring this piece of filth to Mum, he can tell her why he's tied up." With that George Apparated himself and Ron, while Fred and Ginny walked out of the library of Grimmauld Place so that they could floo into the Burrow.<br>"'Mione, how long has this been happening?" Remus asked.  
>"S...Since fifth year," said Hermione, her body still shaking with sobs.<br>"Hermione, why did you let him do it? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, not understanding how the strongest person he knew had allowed this to happen to her, why hadn't she told him?  
>The tears in Hermione's eyes were soon replaced with a fierce look of hurt, betrayal, and anger. "You think I let this happen! Like I wanted it?" she screamed in Harry's direction,<br>"No! I just meant!-" his sentence was cut short by her.  
>"You just meant that I like being raped! That I enjoyed having my virginity stolen from me! That this was all part of some fucked up love life!"<br>"No! I didn't mean that!"  
>"You know full well what you meant! You're just as much of a bastard as him! I never want to see you again!"<br>Sirius stared at Hermione as a halo of light began to surround her, he knew what was about to happen, or at least had a suspicion. Sirius scooped her up in his arms and took her away from there. He knew that's where his mother would be, well had been,when she appeared. He ran full speed into the hall and up the stairs and he just got into the room when the light became blinding, then he felt her weight shift and disappear. Below him, he could hear the shouts of Remus and Harry. Hermione was about to travel back to the night he left home, andif his memory was correct, and she needed to land in his bedroom because that's what he remembered. 

Sirius was packing his bag, planning to run away to the Potters' that night when he saw the light, it was blindingly bright, then he saw it—no, her—then he saw her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was... naked? He raised his wand but she kept crying in the , perplexed and wary, walked over, wand pointed at her and asked "Who are you?" in a harsh tone, assuming this was some sort of prank his brother was playing on him.  
>The girl looked at him shocked for a moment before replying "Hermione, Hermione Granger." quickly before passing out in a dead faint leaving a sixteen year old Sirius open mouthed wondering how this girl got into his house, let alone his room. The shock left him incapable of motion; he just stood there thinking rapidly about what he should do next, call his mother or father, or take this girl to the Potters. After what felt like an hour he decided to take her to the Potter's, possibly not the wisest choice but he felt the girl to be less of a threat than his mother if she found a girl in his room, let alone a naked one.<p> 


	2. Mystery girl

Sirius sat on his bed with the mysterious girl, having moved her there rather than leaving her on the cold floor. She was constantly muttering things about a Harry, possibly a Harriet, and a Ron. He knew something serious had happened too because she kept saying that as well, repeating "Serious" over and over again. Then he heard his mother's shouts: "Sirius! Sirius, where are you?"

"Shit!" he cursed loudly. He lifted the crying girl up in his arms and brought her over to an empty corner of his room, draping her under James' cloak, which James had sent to Sirius by owl earlier that day, knowing Sirius's plans to leave his hoped his mother wouldn't look there. Unsure of what to call her, he said, "Sweetheart, you'll need to stay here for a little while, please just stay here." She nodded, having woken up when he moved her.

Sirius was glad she had woken up so he could tell her; he knew his mother would go into meltdown mode if she saw a girl naked in Sirius' bedroom. Females were forbidden from being in his company inside the house anywhere without supervision, let alone the bedroom.  
>"Sirius Orion Black!" his mother screamed as he walked into the kitchen with his emotional shields up. He looked too calm; his face was molded into a perfect blank expression and it was unnerving.<p>

"Mother." He said the word as if it were poison, it tasted like it was to him anyway.

"What did you do to your brother's hair?" she asked furiously, gesturing towards the youngest Black whose hair was currently decorated in bright red and gold. "How _dare _you mark any of us as Gryffindors! Unlike you, we are not a disgrace to this family!" She was fuming, or so it seemed.

"Mother, it's not me who disgraces the name of Black. You do that daily by insisting Muggleborns are filthy scum who belong at our feet. How do you think we all came around? Either the muggles all came from squibs or we all came from muggles, there's no way we both lived peacefully until the time of the witch hunts without sharing blood," he replied in a sharp and a rather pissed off tone. What he knew would annoy his mother the most, though, was that his attitude, expression, words, and tone practically screamed, 'I know so much more than you."

"That's it! Get out of my house! You will not disgrace our name inside these walls any longer! You can live on the streets for all I care," she spat at him after his little 'we're all related to muggles, and they're our equals' insinuation, that having been the straw that broke the thestral's back.

"Why, mother, thank you for the invitation. I'm already packed and I won't be living on the streets, as much as it tempts me to do so and disgrace the Blacks further by living as a filthy beggar. I'm going to be living with the Potters." Mrs. Black's eyes darkened with rage at the name. He shifted his eyes so that they fell on Regulus."About that little prank, it was a goodbye gift. Good luck getting rid of it, permanent color dye, mate." Sirius winked at his little brother, and like a bullet, he had run up the stairs and was in his room with the door locked. Unfortunately, this did not prevent him from hearing his mother's screams of fury and his brother's screams of agony as was most likely a result of her casting every spell she could at his head. This soon stopped followed by a loud crack, then silence. His mother most likely Apparated herself and her youngest son to St. Mungos, or somewhere more secluded knowing her Slytherin pride.

"Oh, if only Prongsie boy was here, he'd be on the floor clutching at his stomach from the laughter," he muttered to himself under his breath while walking towards his bathroom. The girl was still there, but she appeared to be sleeping again. He looked at her pretty face, those features were stunning; her button nose, magnificent chocolate eyes, her teeth, they were pure white and sparkling much like his own, and her hair, Merlin, her hair, was a gorgeous mess of frizzy curls. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His eyes were about to wander lower down, when he suddenly came to his senses. This girl had appeared in his room naked and crying, and he had a feeling the two were linked, a feeling that made him shiver to his very core due to the thought that accompanied it. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind and left the room. Opening his wardrobe, he picked one of his longest and largest tops in size. He stared at his stunning steel grey eyes, slightly curled black hair, and his minor scars. As his eyes rested on those, he laughed at the memories of how he got them: Old Moony had shoved him into a glass which had shattered, the shards scraping his face which accounted for a few of the scars. The look on Remus' face the next day was priceless. Sirius hadn't cared though since he knew it was Moony, not Remus who had caused the scars.

Reality snapped back to him when he heard a scream from the corner. Wand raised despite the trace, he sprinted over and lifted the cloak to find the girl thrashing around in her sleep screaming, clearly having a nightmare.

"Wake up!" he shouted, almost in tears at what this young girl could have experienced. "Please wake up!" he begged, shaking her. "It's just a dream! Merlin, please wake up!" He was shouting now, trying to get her to wake up. Tears streamed down his face, and his face brightened slightly in relief when she woke up for a moment, just long enough to stop screaming before passing out again. He made a decision then, he would fly to the Potters' house now rather than later as he had planned. Sirius threw his remaining things into his trunk and called his father's owl, a gorgeous barn owl called Noctua. She had always had a soft spot for Sirius seeing as he never harmed her. He put the handle of his trunk in Noctua's talons. Petting the bird, he told it to take the bags to James Potter and apologized for the weight. The owl looked at him expectantly, and with a treat she was off. Sirius then put the t-shirt he picked out onto the girl as gently as he could while avoiding touching her more 'sensitive' areas.

He then carefully took the girl down to the garden her body clothed in the shirt he had picked out before and still fighting off whatever was attacking her in her mind as she slept. Sirius carried her out the front door and hailed the Knight Bus. Seconds later, a large purple triple decker bus came speeding around the corner, and a dreary voice called out, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Tristan Flume and I will be your conductor this evening."

Sirius looked up to see why the man's statement had faded in volume as the sentence went on and saw him staring with wide eyes at Sirius and the girl. Sirius ignored that and the other strange looks he was getting from various passengers and walked over to one of the beds, setting the girl down. Annoyed by the people staring at her, he closed the curtains surrounding it.

He walked over to the conductor and gruffly told him his destination. "The Potters' house, do you know where it is?"

The conductor looked baffled and exclaimed, "Know where it is? Know where it is? Of course I know where it is! I know where everything is! Are you trying to get me fired?"

Sirius, seeing he had touched a nerve apologized, "Sorry mate, I was just asking in case you didn't. I wasn't aware that knowing every address in England was a requirement of your job."

Ten minutes later, the Knight Bus arrived at the Potters' house boundaries and after departing the bus, he carried the girl to the door, not caring about how weak he was suddenly feeling after not eating that day. Sirius got to the door and kicked it three times as a form of knocking and a smiling Mrs. Potter answered the door. The smile vanished quickly when she saw Sirius carrying a very nearly naked girl to her house, who was thrashing around in his arms.

"Sirius?" She said his name questioningly, as her husband came to her side, equally as confused.

"Mr. Potter," he said, nodding to the girl in his arms, in hope that he would take her from him. Not that she was very heavy; she was just very hard to keep hold of while she thrashed around and when he felt so worn out. Mr. Potter, sensing Sirius' fatigue, took the girl from Sirius' hands. As soon as he did, Sirius let out a grateful smile before passing out in a dead faint. The last things he heard were James' gleeful cry of "Sirius!" then a panicked cry from Mrs. Potter saying his name once more. He saw James run towards him, then blackness.

Sirius came to a few minutes later to the sight of the back of his best friend's head. James was standing next to his bed, facing his mother and rapidly asking questions about what he could do to help Sirius.

"Well, firstly, mate, I think you should remove your hand from its current location," Sirius told James with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

James turned his head back around to face Sirius, and glanced down at his hand to see it was currently resting on Sirius's knee. "Sorry mate, I was a bit more worried about you passing out than the placement of my hand. That, and the fact you carried a nearly naked girl to my front door, one who looks like she's been battered around a bit," James replied. The first sentence carried obvious tones of sarcasm, but the second one, especially the latter half, was said completely seriously.

Sirius nearly exploded from the rage that was building up inside him when James suggested she had been abused. You don't hit a woman, hell; you don't hit anyone unless it's in defense. Except, of course, Snivellus the Slytherin prince deserved everything he got after calling Lily a Mudblood. This girl had obviously had not come from the best conditions, wherever she was from, and whoever had done this to her deserved worse than Snivellus.

Something told Sirius that as much as this girl seemed frail and easily broken at the moment, she was strong and stubborn. He could tell because she was fighting against the thing attacking her in her mind, she wasn't submitting, no, she was fighting back with every ounce of strength. But her physical injuries were, well, it was like something his father would do to his mother. Even if he detested her, Sirius couldn't stand to see anyone get beaten like that. When Sirius stood up for her, he'd take a good few blows too, not that anyone but himself and Regulus, who shared an equal share of beatings for standing up for their mother, knew.

Sirius masking the rage that was sure to be in his voice replied, "Sorry, Prongsie, just trying to defuse the tension."

"No problem mate, we're all just a little on edge," James said, helping his best friend sit up in his bed.

It was Mrs. Potter who spoke up next."Yes, Sirius, sit up please. I need to have a look over you, and in any case, it's not healthy to faint like that and stay unconscious for five minutes after, dear."

Sirius' eyes lit up as Mrs. Potter called him dear, not that he had anything to compare her to, but she fit the description of a mother hen perfectly, protective and fussing over every child she Sirius knew she doted even more so on her own child, James, and it was an honor for him to be treated like a son when he was so lacking in loving relatives. The only relatives of his he actually liked were his baby cousin Nymphadora, his Uncle Alphard and of course Andromeda.

Sirius noted that he had been placed into the same room as the girl and that Mrs. Potter had conjured him his own bed next to hers. He sat up and waited for Mrs. Potter to look over him. She had noted that his words were slightly slurred, and the fact he was holding his head.

He looked at her, and knitted his eyebrows when he couldn't see properly. Looking around more, he saw that everything was blurry. "Mrs. Potter!" he said, panicking. "Mrs. Potter I can't see, everything is blurry!"

"Sirius, dear, it appears you have a concussion. You must have banged your head when you fainted," Mrs. Potter told him.  
>"How do I get rid of it?" Sirius said still panicking, he knew concussions could turn bad fast. "What potion do I have to take?"<p>

"Ahh, I'm afraid the Muggle remedy for a concussion is all you can take," she replied with an apologetic smile.

"What's that?" asked Sirius rather worriedly, he disliked Muggle medicines. Muggles should just leave the magic to the wizards in his opinion though, of course, that didn't include Muggleborn wizards.

"Ice and bed rest," replied the Potter Matriarch softly, chuckling at Sirius' expression.

"Ice? Do I have to eat it?" replied Sirius rather perplexedly.

"No, my boy, you put it on your head to reduce any swelling there might be." This time it was Mr. Potter who spoke, with a slight chuckle in his voice despite his efforts to mask it.

Sirius pouted. "What's so funny?" he said.

"Oh, just the fact you're acting the fool," said James to his best friend.

"Whatever," Sirius replied, throwing a pillow at James.

"Okay, James, that's enough. Out now," said his mother.

"But—"James started to speak, but was cut off by his mother.

"But, nothing. I need to treat this girl and Sirius needs his rest. So, out," said Mrs. Potter sternly.

"Come on, James, you can come see Sirius after dinner," Mr. Potter said kindly to his son.

"Besides, you skipped breakfast and lunch; you need some food in you," his mother added.

"Bye Prongs," said Sirius with a wave."See you after dinner, promise?" said Sirius, half stating he would be here, half asking if James would be too.

"Promise," said James. "And I'll sneak you down some chocolate frogs when mum isn't looking." He added the last part in a whisper accompanied by a wink and left the room.

"Now, Sirius, if you please," said Mrs. Potter, gesturing for Sirius to roll over to the other side of the bed.

"Mrs. Potter, please, I found this girl and would like to help treat her. Can I please help treat her?" Sirius said, his tone of voice and grey eyes pleading with Mrs. Potter more than his statement could.

"Fine, but if you show any sign of fainting or anything of the like of that, it's straight back to that bed!" said Mrs. Potter in a kind yet stern tone. The way Sirius was asking her to help this girl had tugged at her heart strings; this boy needed something to care about after the childhood he had or else he might grow cold.

"Deal," said Sirius instantly, happily jumping out of his bed to help.

_**A/N. So dear readers, thank my beta reader for this chapter making sense. She's brilliant!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her gut instinct Mrs. Potter let Sirius help her treat the girl he had found. She knew she should not have allowed a male assist in the treatment of this girl, especially her 16 year old son through everything but blood. Still she allowed it, knowing her son would not take this as an opportunity to get a look at a naked girl. She was aware he knew just how serious this situation was.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sirius was helping Mrs. Potter treat the girl, firstly they had to administer potions to her, some for shock, pain, bruising, cuts, and two he did not recognise.  
>Holding up two vials he proceeded to ask "Mrs. Potter, what are these for?"<br>Sighing and knowing he would not give up without an answer the Potter matriarch replied "That one is for STDs" she said gesturing to the potion in his left hand, then to the right "that one is for pregnancy. I know she has not requested them, but judging from the state she is in she would not want any child she was currently bearing. She is not at the stage were we can confirm pregnancy so it would not be a child brought into this world through love if she is pregnant."  
>This statement perplexed Sirius, how could she know if the child was loved or not? "How do you know that any child she had would not be a result of love?"<br>This was the question Mrs. Potter had been dreading. She replied as gently and carefully as she could "Sirius, I didn't want to tell you this yet but judging by her injuries this girl was raped recently. Any child she is bearing would be a result of that."  
>Sirius eyes went wide with shock, for the first time that day he looked properly at the girl, she had bruising on her inner thighs that looked like hand marks, there were similar hand marks on her breasts, stomach, and upper arms all varying in shade meaning some were older than others. He didn't dare look down lower than her stomach or higher than her legs for fear of what he might see.<br>Sirius bolted from the room. He had to leave, he needed to be alone.  
>His stomach sank and he felt like he was going to be sick. He felt as if all joy had left the world, and he would never be happy again. Sirius ran past James and Remus, they were laughing and smiling, happy as could be. Sirius was now running towards the bathroom, he no longer felt like he was going to be sick, he <em>knew <em> he was going to be sick. He reached the bathroom door and somewhere in the back of his mind registered footsteps that weren't his. He locked the door and had reached the bathroom just in time. **(A/N to Revina: I didn't want to just put "he vomited" there so does that suffice, like would you guess I meant he got sick the moment he reached it?)  
><strong>He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, but there was still a horrible after-taste in his mouth. But it was slowly being replaced by the taste of salt. He could feel the tears rolling down his face, he didn't care though.  
>He vaugley heard some muffled fighting outside the door.<br>"Just go get your mum!"  
>"Why!"<br>"Because he's sick!"  
>"This is Sirius! He probably drank too much before he got here!"<br>"You told me yourself he had a concussion! Go get your mum!"  
>"No! You want her to see him so bad you get her! I'm not allowed into the bloody room!"<br>"Why not?" this time the voice was quieter.  
>"There's some girl in there, Sirius arrived with her, she was only wearing his T-shirt when he came over. She looks like she's been abused Remus, Sirius was in the room still because of his concussion."<br>"Well if we can't get your mum maybe one of us should try to talk to him."  
>"Who?"<br>"You probably, you were always closer to Sirius, closer to all of us in fact."  
>"That's not true, wormtail is a lot closer to you two than he is to me."<br>"Be that as it may, you're still closer to Sirius than me, so you should talk to him."  
>"Fine"<br>"Alright, well I'm gonna go ask your dad when we're going to Diagon Alley,then I'll be in our room if you need me."

Sirius heard muffled footsteps getting quieter and assumed the were walking away from the bathroom. Then he heard a knock on the door and then James' calming voice, "Sirius, it's James. Could you please let me in? I'm worried about you."  
>"No, piss off James, just leave me alone," Sirius replied not wanting anyone to see him in this state.<br>"Sirius I will break the under-age magic rule if I have to and alohamora this lock! Let me in." James said in a soothing but stern voice.  
>Knowing his friend would do that if he didn't let him in Sirius gruffly said "Fine!" and opened the door.<br>James sat by Sirius so he was facing him and asked, "Padfoot, what's wrong?" his brow furrowed with worry.  
>Sirius who didn't feel much like talking replied, "Nothing, everything is fine." Although his tone of voice and facial expression said differently, for starters his face was tear stained, and his voice slightly higher pitched than usual.<br>James being able to read his friend's facial expression easily knew this was a lie, "Sirius, don't lie to me. Something is wrong, what is it?"  
>"He raped her. He raped her James!" Sirius told his best friend, and started sobbing. "Somebody raped that girl. Why her? Why anyone?"<br>James hugged his friend tightly, letting him sob into his shoulder, then said in a tone as cold as ice "We'll get the bastard Sirius, don't worry. He'll wish he was never born."  
>They sat there for what felt like an hour while Sirius slowly calmed down before they heard Remus calling them.<p> 


	4. The announcement

I'm finally back on a new laptop :D So happy, sorry for the delay we had! But all is well now.

A/N: Sam: I actually did a bit of research into rape victims before I wrote this, and basically, when a woman is raped she tends to blame herself most times, I know Hermione is a strong woman, and she'd probably be ashamed due to that, it's hard to explain my reasons to write this, but really I think she would have had a hard time telling anyone this, even Remus (in my story they will be very close I hope). My character may seem out of character to you, but to be honest Hermione is never raped in the book, so how do we truly know? This is how I would perceive her to have acted.  
>Also, I'm sure Ron would have threatened her, and remember he is one of her first two friends, so if he threatens her with Harry possibly leaving her all rational thought may go out the window and she'll think she's alone again. Like I said, she did take measures such as snuffles, but I don't think she could bring herself to tell anyone. Also, you may not understand this, but I don't exactly write this, it has a guideline, but the characters do what they want. I don't set it up perfectly, it's wet clay in a certain shape that can be smoothed into the appropriate shape, so long as it's similar enough to the original.<p>

Like, have you ever drawn something, and it becomes something different than planned half way through? That's what this story does, the characters do what they want in my imagination, and I just type.

Is anyone else having difficulties with that aspect of the story?

Chapter 4.  
>Sirius woke up with a start to the sound of screaming, it took mere seconds for his brain to register that it was coming from next to him. He was up faster than a spell from a wand. The girl was thrashing around in her sleep screaming; clearly this was no mere nightmare, but a full on night terror.<p>

"Hey, you're safe. Just a dream," he soothed trying his best to wake her up but her lids remained clamped shut over her eyes. Thinking quickly Sirius decided the best course of action would be to shake her gently, which soon turned into near manic shaking as her distress level picked up. Eventually her eye opened wide and she gasped loudly and took in the sights around her before letting out an ear piercing scream.

*.*.*.*.* 

Hermione was running as fast as her legs could carry her, running from red-headed boys with freckles on their noses, men with silver masks and large hoods, and men with white coats on them trying to tell her she was insane and that magic wasn't real. Suddenly she ran right smack into a spider web and the more she struggled the closer the men with masks and coats, and the boys with red hair and freckles got, in addition to that near deadly mix there was of course the giant spider heading her way. The closer they all got the more she struggled, and the more she struggled the more violently the spider web shook. They were too close now she thought, she was a goner. Just as the spider closed its pincer around her tiny, in comparison to them, neck she bolted upright and her eyes burst open. It was all a dream, none of it had been real she thought triumphantly.

Then she took in her surroundings, this was not her room in the Burrow at all, she didn't even recognise it. She then noticed a figure beside her and looked at it for a moment before screaming. Sirius Black was standing over her with his hands on her shoulders, not only that but this was not her Sirius, this was a boy who looked like he could be no older than seventeen.

"Sirius! Sirius what is it?" She heard someone shout before two boys came skidding into the room, sandy and black hair messed up in a way only achieved from 8 or 9 hour of contact with a pillow.  
>She looked at the figures and saw Harry's signature hairstyle, but it wasn't him, this boy had blue eyes. It must be James; "This is so unreal!" She thought. And then there was Professor Lupin beside him.<p>

*.*.*.*.*

"Oh my god, no. It can't be. Oh my god!" cried Hermione.

Sirius started trying to calm her down, "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? It was just a dream!" but his attempts failed.

"Lily! Get Lily! And Dumbledore!" she screamed at them.

Without another thought Remus went to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder.

"THIRTEEN SPINNER'S END!" Remus exclaimed loudly while throwing down his floo powder. He was then swallowed by a sea of green flames. He was greeted on the other side of the fire by the shocked faces of all the Snape family members, including one Severus Snape.

"Mr. And Mrs. Snape, Severus, long story. There's an emergency. I'm very sorry for barging in like this but I really need to get Lily and this is the closest Wizard Floo Chimney I know to Lily. Mr and Mrs. Snape, may I please use this chimney for the return journey? It really is an emergency." He pleaded  
>Mr. And Mrs. Snape looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing, "Yes boy you may, but only because you say it's an emergency. Do not make a habit of this. Do you hear me?" said Eileen.<p>

"Yes Mrs. Snape, I promise you I would not have barged in like this were it not an emergency. I am extremely sorry. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Very well," said Tobias. "Severus, son. Escort this boy to Lily's house and back again, otherwise he won't be able to find the house due to the charms."

Snape glared at Remus for a few seconds before nodding at his father, "Certainly father, I shall return soon enough."

Remus and Snape started the brisk walk to Lily's house. There was a silence that lasted an age before Remus finally spoke up. "Why didn't you refuse Severus?" he asked curiously.

Snape was quiet before a moment before saying, "because Remus, I may not have super hearing, but I do in fact have ears. I have heard you going to my defence many a time after Potter and Black were mocking me, and I often hear you telling them to call me Severus."  
>Remus looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well, I know the world is not black and white. It's not just Death Eaters and those opposing them. Everyone has some light and some dark in them, unlike those other two idiots I can see the light in you. I tell the others constantly that you're not so bad, but they ignore me. I know how much pain and remorse you feel for what you said to Lily, I can see it whenever you look at her. It's not all I see though you l-"<p>

"Enough!" Snape shouted over Remus, "I do not love Lily Evans!"

"Severus, please just accept it. I can see how it tears you up inside, you love her."

Severus simply ignored his comment and said, "We're here."

Remus knocked on the door and was greeted by a girl with twice as much neck as could possibly be normal; he assumed it to be Petunia, Lily's sister. "Is your sister at home, Petunia, isn't it?"

She glared at him for a moment before announcing, "Yes, my name is Petunia, who may I say is calling for her?"

"Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Please tell her it's urgent."

Petunia shut the door and a few minutes later they heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Lily in a panic, "Remus, it's not James or Sirius or Peter is it? Oh god, tell me they're okay!"

Remus tried to calm her before saying "Cam down Lily, they're fine. It's just this girl Sirius found; well she asked to see you. We don't know her name yet but she was very desperate to see you."

"Why me? I barely know anyone apart from the students at Hogwarts who are connected to the magical world."

"We have no idea, I just ran to floo to Severus' house the minute she asked, she seemed so sincere in needing to see you, I doubt she has ill-intentions."

Lily only seemed to remember Severus' presence at the sound of his name, "You let him use your floo network?" she asked sceptically.

"Well he did drop in unannounced," said Snape with his usual drawl, "But yes, mother and father granted him permission to accompany you back to the Potter residence using our floo network."

"Thank you," she said before stating she had to go ask her parents' permission before going to Potter's house.

"Be sure to mention that you might be there for a while, Lily, we have no idea she'll want you there for." Said Remus quickly before Lily closed the door.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity before Lily returned with a two small bags packed and told them her parents had agreed to let her stay for a while.

"Let me help you with those," said Remus and Severus at the same time, both reaching for a bag.  
>Lily cracked a smile at how alike the two boys could be, before it abruptly vanished when she remembered how Sev had called her a mudblood; Remus would never do that. "I'm okay," she said rather hastily, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.<p>

After what felt like an eternity of a walk they were back at Spinner's End, Severus escorted them into the house before handing them both an urn full of floo powder, "We say it's the ashes of my great aunt Margaret" he explained when they questioned the lettering. He handed the pot to Remus then to Lily after Remus and her bags had disappeared into the green flames, and whispered to her as he handed it over "I'm sorry, Lily, I know you can't forgive me, but I really am sorry." Before long she too was gone in a flash of green flames.

When Lily stepped through the floo she was greeted with the sight of Remus and James sprawled over each other, it looked like Remus fell.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Didn't know you swung that way Potter." And smirked.

"Lil-Evans! I do not and you know it!" James said, stumbling over the name as he realised his mistake.

"Did you just call me Lily?" her smirk disappeared only to be replaced by a shy smile.

James, having misunderstood why she asked if he called her by her given name turned around and abruptly said, "come on, she's in here"

Lily's smile quickly vanished and she mumbled a quick, "Oh, okay."

*.*.*.*.*

Dumbledore was the first to speak when the trio entered the room, "Ah, Miss Evans. So glad you could join us."

"No problem professor," Lily replied, "I'm sorry," Lily said looking at the girl on the bed, "but who are you?"

With this the girl took a deep breath and said "I am Hermione Granger, and I'm from 20 years in the future."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

So yeah, I've noticed some people have favourited this recently, and I just want to say, it's not getting updated. I thought I'd be able to keep on top of it, even with exams, but as you can see, around November I just couldn't keep on top of it at all (my inbox currently has 212 story alerts in it, so it's not just my writing I had to give up), in addition to exams, I lost my beta, she disappeared, so I had no one to read over it, and I am actually quite worried about letting people see my first drafts, but I felt comfortable with her. I welcome anyone who wants to continue the story to do so, and if you want me to tell you where it was going, I'll certainly do so.

In addition to my exams, which have now ended, I realised how OOC this was, and I started to feel unhappy with it. Not only that, but I found out that I had (accidentally) ripped off the plotline from another author, who handled it much better. (If you're wondering how you accidentally rip off someone else's story, you forget you've read it, and then you think "oh that'd be a cool plot" and suddenly you get an update alert from a story you read 6 months ago and you go "well damn")

So I'm sorry everyone, I'm not finishing it, I know it's a huge pet peeve for a lot of you, but it's been too long.

I'm also sorry for getting your hopes up with this update alert.

I'll respond to any questions, or comments left as reviews (if you have an actual account, that is, I can't send replies to those without accounts, as I have no way to contact you)

I may consider re-writing this in the future, and take on the advice of people such as Sam, who pointed out how OOC Hermione was (not as a flame, though, they were quite polite)


End file.
